bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kylesar/Honor Roll Challenge
I have 2 profiles of Brave Frontier: One on my Phone, and the other on my Laptop. My phone had my main profile, until I discovered I could download it on my laptop. I transferred my data to my laptop because I had my more powerful units there, and it could load things faster, reducing lag Anyways, on my Alt profile, I started a personal challenge for a different experience. I call it the Honor Roll challenge. I'm just making this to keep myself on track and memorize the rules Basics: ''' *Pretty simple. You get 1 rare summon after the tutorial. Other than that one, you can only use units you get from Honor Summon. You may rare summon at will, but only one can be on a squad. You may evolve at will. *This team has to be used in Grand Gaia, Questing, Mock Trials, and Vortex The only really useful units are few in the Honor Summon list. There are the 6 Heroes, and the 6* capable units (Zegar, Zephu, Luna, Mifune, Lario, Weiss). Other than those, you have a pit of fodder units, the only useful of which are the healer units (Mimir and Maria) '''Banned Units: *Any unit acquired via Rare Summoning (except 1). *'Reward Units- '''I did the Chain Chronicle Grand Gaia quest and it felt like a cop-out when I got Phoena, Yuni, and Velnar as rewards for that INSANELY easy quest, so I decided to ban reward units that aren't from Mock Trials '''Exceptions: ' *'Multiple Squads-' In the event that you are able to use multiple squads (Mock Trials, Grand Gaia, etc.) As long as you use at least 1 honor summon team, the others can be of anything. *'Dropped Units- '''Any unit you get as a drop can be used *'Grand Gaia-''' You'll usually get to use multiple squads in Grand Gaia. This team has to be at least 1 of them *'Mock Trials-' You'll get to use multiple squads. This team has to be the FIRST used. The other squads can be whatever unit *'Raid-' You can use any squad for Raid Battles *'Arena-' You'll get raped if you have to use an Honor Squad *'Frontier Hunter- '''Use whatever on this *'Mech Gods-''' These guys are hardcore. I'll allow a pass on these guys. Use whatever you need *'Mock Trials- '''If you beat a Mock Trial, you may use the rewarded unit *'Rewarded Mifune and Lario-''' Those units are Honor Summons, so it can be used End Conditions The challenge has to end at some point. These are the conditions. Not all have to be fulfilled: *Finish all Quests *'All 6* capable units are collected. This includes the Heroes' **'All 6* capable units are 6*.' *All Heroes are collected. No others have to be collected **3 of the 6 Heroes are 7* Tips and tricks: *'Save those Honor Points-' This only applies to the Super Honor Summon event. Instead of blowing those points on Metal and Gold Units, save them until after the event, so it'll maximize your chances on getting a Hero or other 6* capable unit. *'Use those Metal Keys-' Metal Keys aren't very useful because of the sheer frequency of the Super Honor Summon. ^^^^ The reason above is why you should use them *'Farm-' The challenge won't end until you either get all 6* and all Heroes, or finish the quests. You need to farm as much as possible. Also, there are a few good dropped units outside the Honor List, the useful of which are the Chain Chronicle units right now (Lindsey and P *'Use the Rare Summon-' The Honor List doesn't have good Leader Skills, or Good Healers. Don't use just any Rare Summon. Since you only get 1 on a squad, make it useful Most challenging parts: *'Retyping-' I've had multiple units of the same typing, which sucks when I have to go against a super-effective boss. I'm lacking a Fire and Water unit, and Luna isn't up enough to be used yet *'Weaker Units- '''The Honor Units are definitely weaker than the Rare Summon list. That's obvious, so I have to deal with weaker units, and I must use the Rare Summon to get a good LS, or a better Healer *'Bad Luck-''' I'm farming the areas for Weiss, Zephu, or Zegar, with no luck from either. I was also cursed with horrible luck from the Rare Summon. I got good on 3 points: #Luna Drop #Lance Summon #Rhoa First Rare summon- He has a great LS I then got Quaid A, who is useful, but not now because I can't satisfy the Five Light's. I then got ANOTHER QUAID A. I could've at least gotten a Breaker. Other than that, All my Rares have bad LS Making it easier or harder: Easier: *'Trophy-' Allowing all reward units *'1 Place-' Allowing any units outside of Quests *'Golden ticket-' Allowing any unit acquired with a Summoning Ticket Harder: *Not allowing ANY Rare summon *'1 Squad- '''Unless it allows the use of multiple squads, you're only allowed to manage 1 squad instead of 10 *'Five Light's Squad-''' The Squad must satisfy the Five Light's LS (AKA Every unit must be a different type) *'Conditional Friend List- '''Only friends with a Honor List Leader *'Inner Circle-''' Can only add 3 people to friends *'Lone Ranger- '''No Helper *'Pacifist- '''Can't use an Attack boosting LS. Neither you nor friend units Category:Blog posts